Too Close to the Sun
Too Close To The Sun is a Halo 3 achievement. It is obtained by destroying a Banshee in a ranked multiplayer playlist or Campaign with a Spartan Laser or Missile Pod. Unlocking this achievement will give you the Scout chest for Spartan II armor customization. It is represented by a red ten-pointed star with a brown-winged white star. It is worth five gamerpoints. Easy Ways *An easy spot to complete this achievement is near the start of The Covenant, after the first batch of Brutes and Grunts. Banshees occupy the airspace there, and John-117 spawns with a Spartan Laser. You can easily shoot down a Banshee in the area where the Pelican drops a Mongoose. But it is recommended to use the method below as the small flying Banshees would be hard to aim among some players. *If this is still not good enough, save up your Spartan Laser ammo and fly the Hornet (the one to transport you to the third tower) and park it on the cliff between the tower with the Thunderstorm Skull and the entry to the third tower. Around the cliff area, there should be an enemy Phantom and a ton of Banshees. From here, start shooting at the Banshees with your Laser. The Banshees shouldn't attack you since there are two Pelicans nearby that the Banshees will focus their fire on. If something goes wrong (like running out of ammo, all banshees destroyed, dying, etc.), you can always revert to the last checkpoint (which should be on the beach where you enter a Hornet or in mid air in the Hornet). *Another easy spot is on The Storm, where the Scarab enters and there are stationary Missile Pods. Drive your Mongoose or Ghost up to the Missile Pods as fast as possible so the Banshees aren't killed by Hornets, then use the Missile Pods to shoot down the Banshees. Remember that you do not have to rip the Missile Pod off its base. If the Banshees in the lake bed are destroyed, you can take the turret off the stand, then walk through the next fight with Brutes in the warehouse, use one on each of the Hunters at the end (one-hit kills, even on Legendary), and use it on the Banshees flying around the AA gun. This is simple because all they do is fly around waiting for you to kill them. *Another way to get this achievement is to have an enemy Banshee on Sandtrap or Valhalla and grab the Spartan Laser or a Missile Pod. As soon as the Banshee is in the open, fire about 4 rockets from the pod as soon as you get a lock-on. If it starts strafing again the missiles will destroy it. With a Spartan Laser, simply shoot down the Banshee. If you miss and it flees, simply wait until it comes back into the open. If you are proficient with the Laser, you should be able to get this achievement fairly easily. Trivia *The name of this achievement is a reference to the ancient Greek myth of Icarus. The inventor Daedalus and his son Icarus were imprisoned by King Minos of Crete, and in order to escape their captivity, Daedalus invented a pair of wings held together by wax. Daedalus warned Icarus not to fly too high or the sun would melt the wax and cause him to crash. Icarus was overjoyed by flight, however, and did not heed his father's warnings. Thus, he flew too close to the sun and fell to his death when his wings gave way as a result. *This is the name of the second chapter in the Halo: Reach level Exodus, warning players who just received the jetpack not to fly too high that they run out of jetpack fuel. Halo 3 Achievements